Terror Of MechaGodzilla Alternate Ending
by AuthorKnight90
Summary: An alternate takes to the classic ending to the Showa Era of the Godzilla Series


**TERROR OF MECHAGODZILLA ALTERNATE ENDING**

 **By AuthorKnight90**

 **Inspired by Kenpachi Ramasama (Youtube Account) ideas**

"" - Dialogue

 _'' - Thoughs_

 _'' - Flashback and Narration_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Terror of MechaGodzilla , Godzilla or any other characters. They are own by Toho Company Ltd. This is my revised version of the story, I am in no way trying to take credit or profit on it.**

* * *

"You're wrong. I'm not alive" said Katsura as she aim the gun towards Akira Ichinose "I may look like it, but I'm a cyborg!"

Just as she was about to shoot him. She was suddenly shot in the shoulder by Interpol Agent Jiro Murakoshi,she scream as she fell to the floor.

"KATSURA-!" yelled her Father Dr. Mafune as was cut off by Jiro.

"Freeze!" he ordered as Dr. Mafune stop to look at agent that shot his daugther.

Jiro turn toward his scientist friend and asked "Are you alright Ichinose?"

He didn't answer he just stare at him shock as he turn to the unconscious body of Katsura. The woman he came to love.

"Katsura." He called out as He walked towards her. He quickly bent down to shake her in hope she's still alive. "Katsura. Katsura!" He called to her as he brought her body closer to his, still trying to awaken the fallen beauty.

* * *

 **Outside Where Godzilla And Two Kaiju Mences Are.**

MechaGodzilla necks sparks as Godzilla rips the head off of MechaGodzilla like he did the first time. He held its head and roars as if he was victorious, yet turn back toward the body he jumped back in surprise of what he saw.

When the smoke cleared from its head, it revealed a brain dome with red mechanical eye.

Godzilla roared in anger as he toss the rip head of MechaGodzilla as he ran to destroy the rest. But MechaGodzilla counterattack with a laser beam from it mechanical eye to Godzilla's shoulder sending him to the ground. Godzilla roared in pain as Mechagodzilla advance to him.

Titanosaurus regained consciousness as he look around in confusion as if he doesn't remember how he got there. He remember being in the ocean sleeping until a submarine disturbed him and fired something into his head.

MechaGodzilla continued it onslaught on Godzilla by firing it's drill missile to him. Exploding around Godzilla as he also fire a gravity bream at Godzilla other shoulder. This caught the attention of Titanosaurus, upon seeing Godzilla and his mechanical double it started to remember what he did. From attacking the submarine to team up with MechaGodzilla, and even stomping on innocent human children **(1)**. A overwhelming grief came on Titanosaurus it would never attack anything unless provoked.

Godzilla roared in pain as MechaGodzilla continue to fire it's laser beam and gravity beam on Godzilla not even given him a chance to get up.

Titanosaurus looked on the onslaught as he sees Godzilla in pain. MechaGodzilla, the robotic monster, partnered up with it, and brought suffering to it fleshly counterpart. _'What else would this mechanize monster... no ... an abomination, will cause other to suffer.'_ He thought as he now made a decision. Knowing what to do as he ran toward the battlefield.

* * *

 **Back At 's Lab**

Mugal came back to the room holding a gun toward the hallways calling for the scientist.

"Mafune!" He yelled as the professor ran toward the alien leader.

Catching the Jiro attention as the scientist seek safe from the alien leader, Mugal grab the poor doctor holding to his side as he fire at the interpol agent. It hit a beaker, when the agent came out of the lab pillar and firing back. Mugal used as a human shield taking the bullets. The professor with a bullets wound in his chest struggle to stand up as the agent and the alien leader ran away continue to fire at each other. Mafune finally collapse on the floor as the agent gave chase to the alien leader.

make one final attempt to look up as his glasses fell off he looked he saw his daughter now conscious he was using strength as he stretched out his hand and called to his daughter one final time.

"Katsura!"

"Father!" She called back frighten, now she's awake to see her beloved father dying in front of her.

Prof. Mafune who finally lost the strength fell as he close his eyes and died.

"FATHER!" She scream seeing her beloved father now dead in front of her eyes.

"Kastura!" called out Akira, as the woman in his arm look back at him. She looked at her now injured arm revealing electric wire and flesh collide, She tried to hide her shame with her hand. Akira didn't care, He couldn't denied his feeling anymore for this woman that he spent no less than a couple of days. He loved her,even if she try to kil- , No. She wasn't herself that time."Katsura. I don't care. Even if, Y-Your a cyborg. Katsura I still love you!" Akira said pulling her in to a hug with his head laid on top of hers. "This wasn't you. None of this was your fault." Akira trying to comfort her for her misdeeds."You...Was only trying to please your father and his scientific research. You both end up being nothing more than being tools for those spacemen, I'm truly sorry I couldn't see how much you been going through. I'm sorry!" As he begin to tear up. Katsura looking at him with a wide eye expressions, then she begin to feel both guilt and remorse at what she remember she said early to him.

This man didn't know her, but a few days that they shared. He was so considerate of her father's work and all she shown him was threats, sadness and rejection. Then the words from the alien monster known as Tsuda words echo in her mind, _"Your heart is frozen and dry,who would love a cyborg?A person who is not a person. So remember forget about earthlings, they're no concern of is only one emotion that controls your mind. What emotion is that? What's that?"_

 _She remember what she said as a cold heartless monotone voice."Vengeance and hate. Revenge."_

It still rings in her head. The more words echoes in her mind she was over come by them. Some of those words rang truth. Looking at herself in her silver sparkling jumpsuit thoughts ran though her mind. _'Was she just a tools for both her father's revenge and the black hole alien to ripe out the human race? Can she no long_ _er_ _think for herself? Can she no longer find love and in return be loved back?'_ Yet here she is in the arms of a man who she grew close too in less than a few days. Not only does he accept her, but he admitted that he love her. Her of all people. Maybe she could be loved after all.

Maybe they were wrong...right?

* * *

 **Back On The Battlefield**

Godzilla despite regaining new strength was now back in the dirt, bleeding and struggling to get off the ground.

MechaGodzilla despite having no emotion was tormenting Godzilla to have the king of the monsters suffered. Like this mechanical being made only of space titanium and wire enjoy seeing it's double in pain.

It took it time as it fired another electric beam from it cyclops eye. Godzilla jumping out of the blast way still on all four of his limbs. As the beam left explosion of dirt and debris in it wakes.

The force of the attack was enough to send Godzilla a few block away. He now laying face down in the dirt field with his arm in front pushing himself up. As Godzilla stand up to face his foe, he hears foot stomps coming from the same area. When he turns back to MechaGodzilla another face appear beside him. The familiar yellow fin and wet orange with black spotted scales creature known as Titanosaurus.

 _'How can I completely forgotten about him.'_ Godzilla thought as he now might have to fight the duo foes again.

MechaGodzilla brain turns to Titanosaurus, now entering the battlefield. Titanosaurus stand next to MechaGodzilla waiting to make a move. MechaGodzilla responds with a roar to acknowledge it's partner in crime.

Godzilla still glaring at the two as he struggle to get up in pain. His wound was barely repairing itself. He was hoping to take on the monsters one at a time. He was having a difficult time taking two on two, when both were ganging up on him.

He see the helicopter coming close about to fire at Titanosaurus, MechaGodzilla sensing it responds with its brain, fires its eye beam. Helicopter maneuvers out of the way just in time, As MechaGodzilla once again roar at Titanosaurus trying to give commands to destroy their foes in front of them. Titanosaurus roared back at it, As he turns to Godzilla who was preparing to fight them both as his claws are raise fists like a boxer. It look back at MechaGodzilla then turn back towards Godzilla. He let out a challenging roar as Godzilla ready to attack him, but Titanosaurus surprise him instead of attacking Godzilla. He attack his mechanical partner.

As He pound on MechaGodzilla with his claws and whacking it with it tail. MechaGodzilla trying it's best to avoid the barrage of attack, As Titanosaurus wasn't giving it a chance to recover. While that going on the king of the monsters saw his opportunity to finish getting up to destroy his mechanical double. He charged towards Titanosaurus to aid him, MechaGodzilla had enough and fired its eye beam on Titanosaurus shoulder sending him toppling back knocking Godzilla down the hill. The cosmic monster got back up and fired its finger drill missile to aquatic dinosaur, causing him to bleed from the mouth. It again fired its eye beam several time to put down its traitorous partner.

After MechaGodzilla got the upper hand on Titanosaurus, It's attentions turn back to Godzilla where it plans to exterminate its foe once and for all. Yet unaware that Titanosaurus has gotten back up ran to MechaGodzilla. As he got MechaGodzilla in a full nelson, Godzilla getting up at the sight of it. Titanosaurus roar and nod it head to get ready to attack. What Titanosaurus didn't expect was that MechaGodzilla using it's body to create a electrically discharged around it. Shocking Titanosaurus who is holding for dear life and not letting go. The pain is unbearable for a aquatic creature such as him.

 _'It's even worse to those we harm.'_ Titanosaurus thought as he still remember all the lives he help destroy. Whether be from his memory or the pain he's enduring at that moment the long peaceful dinosaur shed a tear streaming down his face.

 **Back At Dr. Mafune's Lab**

Katsura started to shed a tear to see the man who confess to her. Ichinose looking at her witnessing it.

"You shed tears." He said to her."That means you're human. You're human after all." Hugging her again as she begin to sob.

She would give nothing more than to be forever in this moment, Yet her happiness was cut short by a memory from her mind. The spaceman implanted her with MechaGodzilla controller inside her. That mean while she remain alive she pose a threat to all mankind. Knowing this information she have to do something, she have nothing left since both of her parent are gone. If this man that she now in his arms really, truly love her ...Then maybe he will bring her peace?

"Then, kill me." She told him.

"Huh?" Said the confused young scientist.

She lifted her head looked dead into his eyes to confirm what she has said.

"I said kill me destroy my body." She reaffirm her intentions.

"What?,... What are you saying?" Ichinose is at a loss, the woman he loves just asked him to kill her?

She went on to explain.

"T-The Controller." She paused. "MechaGodzilla's brain is inside my stomach. You have to kill me in order to stop MechaGodzilla."

Ichinose looked into her eyes as he took in the information.

"Don't be absurd!" He shouted refusing to let her go.

"But You Must!" She was trying to convince him.

"I Won't." Ichinose said still unable to answer her plead. "I can't, I won't, I refuse to think this is the way. I can't lose you now!" He held her tight as Katsura gasping in sob.

Despite his rejection, she knows what she needs to do. In order to redeem her family mistake and save the world, she must end this mechanical terror here now.

Unseen she slowly grab the alien gun laying right next to her as she grabbed the gun, her hand shaking, as she directed toward her stomach. Lined it up, to where the controller is located, as she now fired on contact.

She cried out in pain. Ichinose saw what she had done as he shouted out her name.

"KATSURA!"

 **On the Battlefield**

Mechagodzilla is being electrocuted, and begins to malfunctions. At the same time Titanosaurus is still holding on to MechaGodzilla.

 **Back at the Malfune Lab**

Katsura is looking towards her love, giving a mournful look to him as her life is slowly slipping away. As he looks into her eyes she smile at him.

"It's ... Okay " She gurgle in her talk with the blood filling up her lungs. "I'm finally free."

Ichinose is tearing up, watching her life slip away seconds after seconds, moment after moment. Its like time almost slow down for their final moment together.

"After all the moment we share,After everything we've been through. I've got one thing left to say." She still gurgle from the blood filled lung . She still smiles towards him.

"I-I Lov-" She was cut off as she died in Ichinose arms. Her eyes now permanently shut forever.

Ichinose looked teary eyed. Seeing his love die in front of him, unable to prevent it from happening.

"KATSURA!" He cried, cradled her closely to him, sobbing into her broken hollow body.

 _'Why did she have to died? What could he have done to have stop it?'_ His thoughts ran through his mind as the pair are left alone in the lab. Dark ,dank and ...dead.

During the same time when Katsura sacrifice. MechaGodzilla defense malfunction leaving the two monsters to finish off the Mechanical Menace.

Still having MechaGodzilla in a full nelson, Titanosaurus having survived the electrocution yet the damage through the process has been done. He was starting to grow weak form the onslaught of attack. Sensing this Titanosaurus make one final attempt to tell Godzilla to attack.

Godzilla despite what has been through, he doesn't want to kill another monster that went against it's willed. Yet, it came to a point that he had to make if he can rid the world of MechaGodzilla once and for all.

With one final roar he unleashed his powerful atomic breath at the his mechanical double as he continue his long stream of lay of beam, Titanosaurus let a roar of acknowledgement as if his last roar as MechaGodzilla remained blow to smithereens. The explosion consume Titanosaurus as shrapnel of its space titanium cut through the aquatic kaiju neck as he plugged off the mountain cliff in to ocean floor below. What was left of him was blood flowing to the shore surface.

Godzilla came to the the cliff side to see if his new allied did survive his attack, but coming upon the scene he see the flow of blood on the ocean surface. He groan sadly as he lower his head, paying respect to the kaiju who help him in his last moments.

 **In The forest mountain near Malfune Resident**

The alien commander 'Mugal' was on the run already noticing that his plans now ruined, because of the earthling interference. Zigzag across trench lines as the agent along with backups chased after the tyrannical extra terrestrial Leader.

After a distance between the agents and the trees he came across the scene near the mountain cliff leading to rocky ocean shoreline.

 _'No! MechaGodzilla Destroy again?!'_ Mugal thought with anger and angst. 'My people revenge... wasted. Because these filthy human refuse to give up and die!' He cluches his hand into a fist. Seeing all his plans, his hard work, his devotion came crashing down into reality.

 _'No'_ he thought. _'I just have to rethink our plans for next time. These foolish human will never hear the end of us.'_ He continue to denied his defeat and encourage himself to retreat and strike earth the third times. If not him surely his fellow brothers and sisters will rise to take possession of this planet.

He turn having his thought interrupted to see the Interpol agents finally reach him with guns ready. They aim directly towards him.

Mugals laughed at their foolish attempt to threatened him with their Inferior hand guns.

"Go ahead and shoot." Mugal stared down at the Interpol agents "You won't be able to kill me, So what do your bullet matter!" Mugal finish laughing maniacally.

"Fire!" Interpol Agent command as they unloaded their guns at the space invader.

It may seem that their bullets were unaffected but some did struck home as Mugal continue to laugh as he tossed himself off the cliff into rocky ocean shore below. The Interpol agents follow to the edge of the cliff to find the enemy body only to see the ocean waves clashing the rocky ridges below.

Then suddenly a flash of light semi blind the agents. They covered their eyes as an explosion comes near the ocean shores. Flashes of light continued to spread about as explosion of water flies around.

As a silver like disc with a bottom cut rise from the ocean.

The flashes of light did not go unnoticed by the king of the monsters. As Godzilla turn towards the side of the bayou, he see the flying saucer descending towards the skies. Godzilla's instinct knew they were the cause for rebuilding MechaGodzilla. To avenge his fallen allied he threw his head back and let loose his atomic breath at them.

Mugal's ship detected the stream of radiation coming towards him. Barking orders his ship avoided the onslaught attack, unfortunately the other battalion weren't so lucky as they were destroy by the atomic breath. They exploded upon impact.

Godzilla once again fire his atomic breath at Mugal ship, yet it avoided again heading in the ocean current.

"Hmp, foolish Godzilla." Mugal chuckle at the giant lizard."Don't take me as imbecile that you would so easily catc-" Mugal pridefully declare was interrupted by alert on his ship. Before he issue an order to retreat the ship violently shook, Causing Mugal to be thrown from the command seat and crashed into the pillar of the ship. Feeling the impact from the helmet, laying on the ship's floor. Angry as blood ran down his temple. Mugal turn to the side view of the ship front window to see the cause of the impact. There on the corner view in full clearing was a gaping red maul of a familiar red orange creature. Mugal still injured recognize their attacker.

"Titanosaurus?!"

Titanosaurus didn't die, yet was still holding onto what remaining life he has. The blood from his wounds ran down it's neck staining the red orange color scales darkening the aqua skin. Mugal's ship dangling in Titanosaurus mouth with a powerful grip. Godzilla from the cliff side of the mountain witnessing the whole thing call out to his late potential allied. Titanosaurus didn't respond, instead focusing the last of it strength on crushing his foe between it's teeth and mouth. Applying pressure in the jaws space metal and titanium begin to churn, crack and tear around the disc object.

Mugal crawl to the monitor, with his crewmen either dead or panicking for their lives as the ceiling and floor of the ship currently caving in on them. Ship debris falling on each crewmen crushing their bones and splattering blood on impact. Mugal still struggling on the floor as debris around him with him wheezing and exhaling. He finally reach the ship control panel pulling himself up with the gaping mouth in full view of the ship.

"How could... this have... _Cough..._ Happened?"Mugal asked his voice raspy and gasping. "I was so close ...I WAS SO CLOSE!" He pulled himself up and shouted the last part.

Everything around came close to compact in as computer malfunction and electrified. The control panel crack and imploded, as fire break around.

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOAAAGH!" Mugal Scream as finally the ship exploded with him, ending the alien commander life.

Outside the explosion impact around Titanosaurus head. As soon Titanosaurus destroy Mugal's ship all the human around rejoice and cheers. Even politics at the Interpol conference shook hands with each other in congratulation.

Godzilla roared in victory and triumphant , however he noticed his allied was sinking. He cried out to it in respond. Titanosaurus respond with it's roar, but the roar was raspy. As if one final send off, he spread it's arms wide and made a large bellow roar as he fall back into the ocean.

Blood and foam bubbles form around the creature as it's body continue to sink to the bottom of the abyss.

Everything seem to be still for Titanosaurus as it was satisfied for what it accomplished as the sound of the ocean current seem pleasing to his fin ears. It was calm and transcendence, it was getting cold around him as the light from the surface seem to dim with every passing second. He wasn't like Godzilla, being able to recover a wound severing as this gap on the side of his neck. He maybe able to withstand bullet, rocket and missile because none was able to penetrate it's strong aqua skin.

As if by instinct or divine force Titanosaurus with his left claw reached towards the light as if in a strange way he's calling his owner, his connection, his only human companion despite controlling against his will, the human girl named 'Katsura Mafune'. He had form a bond with the girl. Knowing the girl care about him, despite her father using her to control him. He already sense that Katsura was dead awhile back, he hoped she found peace and maybe he will too. His vision finally went dark as his reaching arm fell limp and its body was shallow into the dark ocean current to never be seen again **(2)**.

Godzilla on the cliff ledge sensing the missing water dinosaur monster, was now dead. Godzilla roar sobering and bow his head to the seas. _'Farewell,Titanosaurus.'_

Some human wasn't celebrating as they saw the once menacing Titanosaurus, change and gave it's life to save mankind. While other are glad that both Titanosaurus and MechaGodzilla are finally dead. Especially after all the destruction and death the two monster caused. It was mixed reaction to say the least.

 **A hour later , Evening Sunset**

In the grass field Akira holding the lifeless body of Katsura, he laid her down on the ground as his agent friend along with the others came into the scenery. The lonely corpse of Katsura wraps around Ichinose jacket in the wheat field. The interpol agent helped Ichinose watch over Katsura body as they both look towards the seas.

They turn to see Godzilla roaring towards them, bidding the human farewell at seas.

Akira look down at the body of the woman he'd loved, as tears continued to steam down staining his cheek and his suit. Her peaceful yet sad looking face. All she wanted to do was to please her father research and in the end was being used by alien leader and her own father just like the dinosaur she controlled , Her sacrifice as just as noble and tragic as Dr. Serizawa **(3)**. He looked up to witness Godzilla out in the oceans, as the the monster king roared. Yet if anyone carefully listen they were able tell his roar seem sadder this time.

Godzilla continue towards the seas, whether to wait for the moment to rise or never to be seen again. One thing is known, Godzilla continue with his head down knowing that he lost an allied.

 _The World is saved once again from the terror of the mechanical monster MechaGodzilla and The Spacemen of the Third Planet From The Black Hole. Thanks to Godzilla and The People of Earth. But no one will know the earth was saved thank to Katsura and her Dinosaur, Titanosaurus._

 **THE END.**

 **Author Note: (1) I had the Classic Media of Terror Of Mechagodzilla Dvd, when Titanosaurus comes to the two children you see a glimpse of Titanosaurus foot coming close to squash them, before cut to Godzilla appear that same time. I decided to conclude it that he crush the kids in the story for dramatic development for Titanosaurus as tragic character arc.**

 **(2) I was listing to the commentary of Steve Ryfle and Ed Godziszewski mentioning about how the movie was coming full circle with bringing an aqua dinosaur similar to Godzilla from the first 1954 film. It got me thinking of giving Titanosaurus' death a similar ending to the death of Godzilla in the 1954 film dying in the ocean. It would really bring a kind of story book ending to the whole series.**

 **(3) Katsura's Death was similar to Dr. Daisuke Serizawa as Commentary mention again how both character must sacrifice themselves in order to save the world from a living menace using the device they have their possession and knowledge but one physical, the other psychological. The conclusion is same as the second note.**


End file.
